Solid Snake
I'm no hero. Never was. I'm just an old jobber hired to do some ring work. In Metal Gear Solid Snake (real name David, last name unknown), is a genetically modified clone of the legendary soldier Big Boss. Throughout his long, hard life, Snake has saved the world many times from nuclear annihilation and the threat of the bipedal nuke-equipped robot, Metal Gear. His capabilties for stealth and combat are unparalleled - Snake employs such genius tactics as hiding underneath cardboard boxes, befriending incestuous pants-pissing otakus, and repeating everything said to him with a voice that would make Batman jealous. In the VGCW Snake is the hardest damn working vidya in this company, and we salute him. Back In My Day... In the first few shows, Snake is featured as Old Man Snake from MGS4. While Snake did generally okay during this time, he did nothing of significance. Young Again When his appearance was chance to his younger self, his reputation in the business grew as the weeks went on. In the first match of the VGCW vs WWE series, he was set to face his toughest challenge yet... The Dead Man. Although he held his own and managed to make a respectable fight out of it, he eventually succumbed to the presence of The Undertaker and lost the match, giving WWE the 1-0 lead. The experience with Taker had made him stronger than ever, and by remembering the basics of CQC, won a 6-man match to earn a shot at a gorilla with a necktie and the VGCW championship. The monkey would not go down so easily, though Snake managed to get the upper hand and break the ape's neck. He then looted the belt off its corpse, unaware of its curse. Thanks to winning it two days before christmas, he was able to take the rest of the year off with the main prize. But this may have ended up bad news as the Gerudo Curse might have weakened him overall due to how long he kept the title without defending it. So naturally, when Snake gets back in the ring on the first show of the year, he forgets the basics of CQC and loses the title to a turtle who reeked of pizza. But at least he passed the curse to Raphael. The New Snake With the title now gone, Solid Snake cleaned up his image. Bazza has stated it is a HUGE improvement on the his previous look. His next match was against an old enemy, Liquid Snake, in a Last Man Standing Match. To his shock, he was knocked out cold by his brother. That same night, Raphael successfully defended against Eggman, supposedly ending the curse. But this began certain worries that due with the extended amount of time Snake had the title between winning and losing it compared to all the previous victims, he could've absorbed the curse from the title over time, making him destined to lose to every opponent he faces. Fortunately, Snake performed greatly in the King of The Ring Tournament, defeating Barkley, The Pyro, and AVGN, ending that theory. Gallery A 60zgsCIAAGZff.png|Snake's new look Original_Solid_Snake.png|Solid Snake's original look